I Love Your Imperfections
by pandabearry
Summary: But... I love you just the way you are! Please..." I sobbed, "Please! I love you!" I felt as if I was being stabbed by a trillion knives right through where my heart is. Kazehaya x Sawako


**A/N:**** Hi there! First fanfic on here, I spent nearly 3hrs in the middle of the night typing this (it's 3AM right now as I am typing this!), so it may suck. Please note that my grammar and spelling isn't perfect, so flaming me for that is unessecary. Anyways, if you could, please give me some constructive critiscism, it's greatly appreciated! :) Also, sorry if the characters may seem out of character. ^_^""" **

**Enjoy! ~ R&R PLEASE! ~ :)**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kimi ni Todoke or any of the characters in the story. TT____TT

* * *

**~ I Love Your Imperfections ~**

**Kazehaya x Sawako**

I took a deep breath as I walk towards the classroom; I still have no idea why I'm doing this at all! Could it possibly be that I'm losing my mind…? As I continued to walk down the now empty hallway, I remembered what Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan said to me, "Sawa-chan, you better do it, alright? If not… *voices get lower into a whisper*… we'll tell Jo that you love him instead!" My face turned pale (which is quite impossible since my face is already pale to begin with), as the very thought of me and Jo being together ran across my mind. Jo is a nice… well; he's an OKAY guy, of course not so much as perfect as Kazehaya-kun is…

My face immediately turned a thousand shades of red… How could I possibly think that? I groaned dramatically, I hope I don't mess up or anything, after all, my like and Kazehaya-kun's like is completely different… But in a way, I'm kind of glad that I'm doing this, I finally get to express my feelings to Kazehaya-kun, and hopefully he'll feel the same way towards me! Ugh, there I go again! That's all my wishful thinking, after all, Kazehaya-kun DOES NOT, and WILL NEVER like me…

My train of thought was cut off when I finally noticed that sign above the door, "1-D". I sighed; it's finally the moment of truth… I wonder if I'll be able to do it. Agh, I'm so nervous that I'm shaking! Compose yourself, Sawako. I nodded fiercely to reassure myself, and then I slowly slid the door open a teensy crack. My eyes widen… There he was; hair perfectly messy, body lean yet tone, and his smile, that amazing smile that I was so lucky to see every day was there.

He looked directly at me, and I thought that my heart was about to melt! I quickly tried to hide my blushing face by looking down; the floor just suddenly seemed so interesting…

"K-kuronuma?" He stuttered. I couldn't help but blush at how cute he sounded.

I looked up shyly, "Kazehaya-kun…? I have to talk to you…"

He face instantly lit up and he smiled again, "Sure, what's up?"

My eyes quickly looked down again, for some strange reason I still found the floor much more interesting than Kazehaya-kun's face. I mean, that's insane! Why am I so hopeless right now?

I finally looked up at him again, "Anno… Kazehaya-kun, thank you for everything this year!" I bit my lip again as I bowed respectfully in thanks, how could I be so stupid? He's probably tired of hearing that all the time. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid; I was literally dying inside!

He casually chuckled a little in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Kuronuma, why are you thanking me? I did nothing! It was all your hard work!" He smiled warmly again.

"No! It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't talked to me so kindly and treated me so nicely, I wouldn't have been able to do that! Kazehaya-kun is truly amazing!" I tried to disagree and at the same time try to keep all my feelings inside, I didn't want to confess just yet…

He sighed and looked down; his eyes weren't smiling anymore… Was it something that I said…? "You know… I'm not as perfect as you make me out to be…" I quickly opened my mouth to protest, but I was cut off by him, "I'm selfish, impatient, and I get jealous really easily…"

My eyes widen, how could he possibly say that about himself? KAZEHAYA! The kindest, sweetest guy on earth! "No! Kazehaya-kun is not that! Kazehaya-kun is smart, kind, sweet, and…"

He looked at me, silently urging me to continue, "And… I love you!" There I said it, my whole face hot and red… I didn't dare to look up at him… I was too scared too… I heard a chair creak and footsteps following it. I looked up to see Kazehaya-kun's arms wrapping around me.

"Kuronuma… No, I mean, Sawako…" He tightens his grip around me… "As much as I have wanted to hear those words since the beginning of forever, I just can't accept your feelings…" I froze, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, and before I knew it, my hands harshly pushed him away. Tears flooded my eyes and violently cascaded down my cheeks, I couldn't believe it. I went through all of that trouble just to get rejected? No… No… ! This can't be happening to me, this is a dream, yeah, I just need to wake up, and everything will be okay. I tightly closed my eyes in an attempt to wake up, all the while; Kazehaya-kun was looking at me curiously.

"Kuronuma… I'm not perfect, you deserve better…" His voice snapped me back into reality; I couldn't take it any longer… I didn't know what to say! I started saying things without warning, I was literally going mad!

"But... I love you just the way you are! Please..." I sobbed, "Please! I love you!" I felt as if I was being stabbed by a trillion knives right through where my heart is.

"Kuronuma…" He quickly glanced at me with caring eyes and then quickly looked away.

I looked up, tears still streaming down my porcelain face, "Why won't you accept my feelings?"

The expression on his face was pained, confused, and frustrated, "I…" He took a deep breath, "I… Don't know… I just… I… I love you too much to make you suffer…"

I looked at him, suffer?! REALLY?! Why is he making this so difficult?! If he says yes, then ALL of my dreams will come true! I glanced at him one last time, uttered one last word, "Baka!" and quickly turned on my heel to run away.

I had no idea of where I was running to; all I knew was that it was somewhere far away, and away from him! How could he do this?! After I ran until I couldn't run anymore, I collapsed onto the floor and cried my heart out. Soon, I heard footsteps. Then, before I was ready to even talk to him again, he appeared.

"Kuronuma…" He reached his hand out to try to comfort me, but then quickly retreated when I looked up at him, "I… I'm sorry."

I looked away and cried even harder into my arm. "I…" He tried again, "It's just that I love you a lot. Even more than words could ever express. I'm sorry for being a total asshole. I'm sorry for not accepting your love. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Damn it! Do you know how hard it's been for me?"

I looked back up at him, his face twisted with pain. He continued on, "I've tried to confess to you TWO times already! I've almost given up on this! And now you come running along confessing your love to me, and I end up screwing it up?!" He laughs dryly, "Ironic isn't it?"

I didn't reply. He didn't talk either; we just sat there in silence. It stayed like this for almost a hour.

I heard him shift uncomfortably next to me, and then I heard him speak, "I… If… You give me another chance; I'd love to be your boyfriend…"

I was in shock; I didn't know what to say. Words couldn't come out, so my mind acted on its own, and before I knew it, I leaned over to him and kissed him.

"I... I've been waiting for this day to come... the day that my feelings will reach to you..." I said.

He just looked at me with those amazing eyes and smiled warmly. Gosh, I love this guy.

-- END. --

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? Review please! :3 Thanks!**

**~pandabearry :)**


End file.
